looking_glassfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah
' Sarah' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the sixth episode. She is portrayed by guest star Heather Doerksen. History Before Curse In Victorian England, Sarah marries Edwin, who is widowed and lost his only child, Alice, years ago. The two have a daughter named Millie. One day, they comb the woods for a missing Millie and find her with a young woman. Shockingly, the girl recognizes Edwin as her father. Alice talks about someone called Cyrus, though both Sarah and Edwin believe the person to be a delusion. After an awkward introduction, the foursome regroup at home where Sarah expresses concern over exactly how long Alice will be staying. Edwin plans to set the ground rules with Alice by asking her to forget Cyrus and move on with life. Prior to dinner that night, Sarah gives Alice a new dress. As they have their meal, Sarah wastes no time addressing Alice's "social obligations" of finding a suitable man to marry. She tells Alice about a neighbor's son, Mr. Darcy, who fits the criteria, but the latter shows no interest in meeting him. Even so, Sarah announces a date is already set for Mr. Darcy to come for tea and all Alice will have to do is smile. To this, Alice, out of nervousness, accidentally crushes a drinking glass while reiterating again that she is simply not ready to meet a man. During sleeping hours, Sarah catches Millie out of bed and talking to Alice about Cyrus. After ushering Millie out, she and Edwin convey disappointment to Alice over her inability to move on from the past. The following morning, Mr. Darcy arrives and is led into the dining room by Sarah and Edwin. Despite their good intentions, Alice reacts bitterly, having had enough of being pushed, and storms out of the house. Much later, Edwin persuades Alice into going to an asylum to "get better". On the day she leaves, Sarah comforts her husband, who is saddened that Alice doesn't even want him to visit her at the facility in the future. Sarah reasons Alice is doing the right thing and perhaps will mature from her time at the asylum. Just as Alice is whisked away in a carriage to her new home, Millie runs over to her parents and the trio link hands as they walk away from the house window. ("Who's Alice") After Curse On one night, Sarah enters the study room as Edwin has just woken up from sleep. He recalls seeing Alice in Wonderland, but quickly assumes it was all just a dream. Sarah urges him to come to bed, and shortly after, she leaves the room. ("Bad Blood") Later, Alice and her fiancée, a very real Cyrus, return to England, confirming that Edwin's visit to Wonderland was not a dream. On the day of Alice's wedding to Cyrus, Sarah, alongside Edwin, Millie and various Wonderland guests, pay witness to the marriage ceremony as the happy couple are finally joined in matrimony. ("And They Lived...") Trivia *The name "Sarah" is of Hebrew origin that means "lady" or "princess".[1] References #↑ http://www.behindthename.com/name/sarah Category:Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time